The Gilmore Girls meet The Evans Family
by leobutler
Summary: Can fear stop love before it can even start. Harry/Jess, Luke/Lorelai later more inside. Warnings: Slash OOC/AU.
1. Chapter 1: A Simple Dinner Fight

**The Gilmore Girls meet the Evans Family**

**(Disclaimer) do not own Gilmore Girls or Harry Potter. If I did Luke would not have been April's father. Rory going and sleeping with Dean wouldn't have happened or the whole dropping out of Yale either. And Lorelai would have been with Luke from the beginning. **

**If I did Neville would be in the book and movie more. Remus and Sirius would of kissed in third year. RL+NT(Teddy)would have been named RL+SB(Orion). Harry would have green eyes and Tom Riddle would have red in the movie.**

**Pairings: Harry/Jess, Remus/Sirius, Luke/Lorelai, Neville/Rory, Draco/Lane, and Richard/Emily.**

**Warning: Slash, Sexy Stuff, Blood, OOC/AU, Character Death, Child Abuse, Attempted Rape(only implied), and Drama.**

**Bashing:(HP) Ginny, Cho, Pansey, Hermione, Tonkes, and Dumbledore. (GG) Dean, Christopher, Emily, Max, Tristan, and Rachel. **

**Key:**

**Thoughts- **' Need coffee!'

**Side note: Rory and Dean won't happened in my story. Oh and Jess has been living with Luke since he was eight(will be explain in more details later). Also Jess, Paris and Richard are going to be very OOC.**

**the story starts a month into Chilton and two weeks before Rory's 16th birthday(Which is october 8th).**

**Chapter 1**

**A Simple Dinner... Fight**

(Gilmore manor September 24th)

**Rory's POV**

A month and a half had past since the beginning of the Friday Night Family Dinner and the tension between mom and grandma hasn't eased a bit.

I now have a list if things not to bring up while mom and grandma are in the same room. The list is as follows; Dad, Stars Hollow, Independent Inn, DAR, The CrapShack, and for some odd reason the color yellow. Safe topics are Chilton, Lane, books, and classical music.

Grandpa, mom and I have been getting along great so far after the whole golfing thing.

"Ok mom its your turn to ring the bell?" I told mom.

"But I'll get you a shiny new book if you ring the cursed bell for me."

"Child." I roll my eyes as I ring the door bell.

After the maid of the week takes our coats, Grandpa greets us with our drinks as we sit in the living room.

"Hello Lorelai, Rory. Emily will be right back she just went to check on dinner." said Grandpa with a small smile to mom and me.

"Hi dad."

"Hi Grandpa."

"So how has your first month of Chilton gone Rory?" asked grandpa as he got up to get grandma a drink who had just walked in the room.

"Oh hi Grandma, its been great so far Grandpa. We just finished The Crucible in history and are about to do a group project on the Salem Witch Trials. Harry, the guys and I are going to do it on the families of the accused witches and how they coped with the different myths surrounding their family.

Mom already said yes about me and the guys going on a trip there this weekend after she met them and their guardians at the end of last month."

"Oh so your reporting on the fam-." Grandpa was then cut off by Grandma questioning mom parenting skills again.

"Lorelai really you going to have Rory go by herself with three boys that you barely know."

"Mother! what is it that you think Rory and the boys are going to, join an orgy. I have met Remus and Sirius and they have raised fine boys and I trust them to stay way from Red Light District."

"Must you be so cru-." grandma was cut surprisingly by grandpa.

"Wait ,Lorelai, did you say Remus and Sirius?" asked grandpa.

"Um yeah dad Remus and Sirius Black-Evans. Why, do you know them?"

"Oh yes I met them last year when they just moved to Hartford. Sirius need insurance for his new car repair shop for classic cars. He and his second oldest, Harry I believe, fixed the engine on the Jag about three months ago. Their youngest Draco is quite the chess player and Neville is-" grandpa was again interrupted by grandma.

"Richard if your so chumie with them then why haven't you told me about them." asked grandma as the maid told us dinner was ready.

"Well dear I believe I did tell you about them during the summer as Neville was the gardner at the time." said grandpa with annoyed edge in his voice.

"Why in god's name was the boy the gardner, why don't you have a professional work on the grounds?"

As grandpa and grandma continue to fight mom and I talked while filling our plates.

**Lorelai's POV**

"Well what do you know a dinner and a show." I said to my one and only offspring.

" Sorry mom I didn't think that grandma would get mad at you, for allowing me and the guys to go to Salem for our project. Maybe grandpa can calm her down." said Rory as she looked from dad to mom as they argued.

"It's alright hun grandma would have thought of something about me to criticize sooner or later."

"Maybe but Harry and the guys are great, even grandpa likes them."

"Yeah they are."

I then turn to whisper in Rory's ear. "Good thing you didn't mention the study party slash sleep over at their house after the whole D on the English paper." Rory nodded quickly eyes still glued to the argument.

I was about to tell Rory we should make a run for it while they're busy, when mom suddenly shouted at dad.

"I will not have those kind of people around my granddaughter, Richard!"

**How do you like it so far? Don't worry Harry and the guys will show up next chapter. Also almost done with chapter 5 of 'Wicked' and my new HP/Pokémon x-over too. Please tell me your Top 10 Pokèmon. And I have a poll on my page on if Harry should have a Dark or Fire type Pokèmon for his starter one. PLEASE VOTE!**

**Reviews equals loves**

_~Ciera~_

btw I'm a girl not a boy. Leo is after my cat's name.


	2. Ding Ding Ding Round Two

**The Gilmore Girls meet the Evans Family**

**(Disclaimer) do not own Gilmore Girls or Harry Potter. If I did Luke would not have been April's father. Rory going and sleeping with Dean wouldn't have happened or the whole dropping out of Yale either. And Lorelai would have been with Luke from the beginning. **

**If I did Neville would be in the book and movie more. Remus and Sirius would of kissed in third year. RL+NT(Teddy)would have been named RL+SB(Orion). Harry would have green eyes and Tom Riddle would have red in the movie.**

**Pairings: Harry/Jess, Remus/Sirius, Luke/Lorelai, Neville/Rory, Draco/Lane, and Richard/Emily.**

**Warning: Slash, Sexy Stuff, Blood, OOC/AU, Character Death, Child Abuse, Attempted Rape(only implied), and Drama.**

**Bashing:(HP) Ginny, Cho, Pansey, Hermione, Tonkes, and Dumbledore. (GG) Dean, Christopher, Emily, Max, Tristan, and Rachel. **

**Key:**

**Thoughts- **' Need coffee!'

**Side note: Rory and Dean won't happened in my story. Oh and Jess has been living with Luke since he was eight(will be explain in more details later). Also Jess, Paris and Richard are going to be very OOC.**

**the story starts a month into Chilton and two weeks before Rory's 16th birthday(Which is october 8th).**

**Chapter 2**

**Ding Ding Ding Round Two**

(Gilmore manor September 24th)

**Richard's POV **(five minutes before Emily yelled)

**"Richard if your so chumie with them then why haven't you told me about them." asked **Emily** as the maid told us dinner was ready.**

**"Well dear I believe I did tell you about them during the summer as Neville was the gardner at the time." **I **said with **a** annoyed edge in **my** voice.**

I was getting sick of her attitude tonight the Evans are a fine family here in Hartford.

Remus just got a teaching job at the new elementary school about seven months ago and the kids love him as the new art teacher. Neville is fascinated with plants and flowers that's why I had him work here for the summer so he could study horticulture. Young Draco wants to be a lawyer or chemist and has a great mind for strategy. Sirius can act like a over grown child must like my daughter at times but like Lorelai if it concerns family they take everything very seriously no pun intended. And even though Harry is a day younger then Neville he's the protector of the boys and has his mind set to become a teacher like his papa.

But every time I bring them up Emily won't listen to a thing about the family. It was a shock to me that Emily don't want to hear about the new family from England that moved into town.

I was bought out of my thoughts by my wife acting as if I told her we were going to join the freak show.

**"Why in god's name was the boy the gardner, why don't you have a professional work on the grounds?" **screeched Emily

"Emily I offered him the job after learning about Neville love for horticulture."

" And how is that normal for a teenage boy to play with flower. I knew as soon as I saw-" for once Emily cut herself off. But I knew where she was going in her rant. I might love my wife but as time goes by her has increasely became closeminded.

"Emily Sirius and Remus are fine parents to the boys, just because they are a gay couple-" for what felt like the hundredth time tonight he was interrupted by his wife.

**"I will not have those kind of people around my granddaughter, Richard!"**

**(Rory's POV)**

I was about to tell mom no to her plan about leaving before she could whisper it in my ear, when grandma yelled at grandpa.

I was confused at first having not heard what grandpa said before. 'What kind of people is grandma talking about?'

I looked to mom to see if she was getting any of this. Apparently she had a better grip about the argument if the scowl on her face was anything to go by.

I was about to ask what was wrong when grandma suddenly stood up and yelled, " Those people should be allowed to have kids who knows what they could be doing to them. Two _fags _for guardians I will not have those boys around my normal granddaughter. I don't understand why no one has taken the boys from their disgusting guardians. I will be calling the school and telling them to remove those abnormal boys from there before they could damage the minds of the kids already there." with that she stormed out of the shocked room.

I looked at grandpa's shocked face before he seems to snap out of it. He stands up before turning to mom and says," I will talk to your mother Lorelai and fix this mess but could you call the Evans for me. Tell them if something happenes at the school or at their jobs to call me straight away." mom just nodded, "Now goodnight Rory, Lorelai hope to see you soon." and leaves the dinning room to find grandma.

After mom and I get into the jeep I ask, " What the hell just happened!"

**Sorry for not having Harry and the others in this chapter they will be in the next on. Please tell me your Top 10 Pokèmon. And I have a poll on my page on if Harry should have a Dark or Fire type Pokèmon for his starter one. Poll will close on Friday. PLEASE VOTE!**

**Remember Reviews Equals Love**

_~Ciera~_

btw I'm a girl not a boy. Leo is after my cat's name.


	3. Facebook Page and News

I have made a new Facebook page for my fanfiction readers. So if you want to know what Fanfics I will be updating or new stories I'm working on please go to /leobutlerfic and like my page.

'WICKED' will be on hold while I try to finish one of my other stories.I'm sorry for putting it on hold but I'm a little stuck with the story so I'll be working of fic I can update regularly.

Updates about me starting to write Wicked again will be on my Facebook page.

Sorry again about Wicked.

~Ciera~


	4. Chapter 3: A Crush Around the Corner

**The Gilmore Girls meet the Evans Family**

**(Disclaimer) do not own Gilmore Girls or Harry Potter. I make no money from my fanfics.**

**Pairings: Harry/Jess, Remus/Sirius, Luke/Lorelai, Neville/Rory, Draco/Lane, and Richard/Emily.**

**Warning: Slash, Sexy Stuff, Blood, OOC/AU, Character Death, Child Abuse, Attempted Rape(only implied), and Drama.**

**Bashing:(HP) Ginny, Cho, Pansey, Hermione, Tonkes, and Dumbledore. (GG) Dean, Christopher, Emily, Max, Tristan, and Rachel. **

**Key:**

**Thoughts- **' Need coffee!'

**Side note: Rory and Dean won't happened in my story. Oh and Jess has been living with Luke since he was eight(will be explain in more details later). Also Jess, Paris and Richard are going to be very OOC.**

**the story starts a month into Chilton and two weeks before Rory's 16th birthday (Which is october 8th).**

**Chapter 3**

**A Crush Around the Corner**

(The Crap Shack September 25th)

**(Lorelai's POV)**

"Mom mom MOTHER!" yelled the voice of my sweet, kind- "Mom get up!" evil evil daughter.

"What Rory? It's Saturday the day before the day of rest and I need to practice for it." I whined as Rory draged me to the shower.

"Mom, Neville and the guys will be here in thirty minutes you need to get ready." That woke me up as I jumped into the shower.

"Sweets do you have your new notebook for the project in your bag and your pencils?" I ask though the shower curtain.

"Yes mom I packed everything last night and I checked my bag earlier. I have my money, ID, your's, Luke's, Lane's and Sookie's number in case something happens. I'm already mom."

After getting out of the shower and getting dress Rory run downstairs to make coffee for me. even though Rory wasn't allowed to drink any she was very good at making coffee.

It was quiet for a few minutes when Rory spoke again, " Mom how did the talk with Remus last night?"

I thought back to my conversation with Mr. Evans last night.

_**(Flashback)**_

After checking that Rory was asleep I picked up the cordless phone and went into the living room. I was about to leave a message when someone answered the phone.

"Hello this is Harry speaking how may I help you. Shut it Drake."

"Hi Harry its Lorelai I was hoping to talk to Sirius or Remus tonight."

"Oh sure Lorelai one minute."

"Hello Lorelai, what can I do for you today?" said a new voice over the phone.

"Well you see Remus Rory and I went to my parent's Friday night dinner earlier tonight when..."

_**(end flashback)**_

"Remus just wanted to make sure we were ok after the argument. I told him that we were fine and that you were looking forward to seeing the boys today. Or sure I say that you are looking forward to seeing Neville."

"Mom!" said Rory while blushing a bright red across her cheeks.

**Sorry that the chapter was so short I hope to make a longer one next time.**

**Remember Reviews Equals Love**

_~Ciera~_

I'm a girl not a boy. Leo is my cat's name.


End file.
